Jailbait
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: "An infatuation should never be fueled. A parasite should never be allowed to grow-for it will continue to destroy. But, as I see her, every day, I know that my infatuation is growing and I can't stop it. I'm not even sure I want too."
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone!

So, like I stated, I wanted to re-vamp this story, and so I have! Well, the beginning parts anyways. =)

Don't worry, I'm not taking on too much.

I hope all those who enjoyed the first version of "Jailbait" enjoy this version as well! I kept many of the same parts-but also added much more.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Too young**

**"****she is still in school**

**I've got to learn to keep it cool**  
**She's too young but not for me**  
**So with a bit of luck**  
**She will find a way to come to me"**

Lita eyed the massive stairs leading up into the school; her emerald eyes darted to and fro as if looking for something, but never quite finding it. She sighed heavily, "Senior year."

"Talking to yourself again Kino?"

Lita glanced up towards the heavens and prayed to whoever was up there to remove the annoyance that crept up on her. She turned to her left and glared at Jason Thomas. The school's star athlete stood above her taller frame by a few inches. His shaggy dirty blonde hair fell perfectly into his hazel eyes. He was the epitome of every girl's fantasy-and her own greatest distaste.

"What do you want Jason?"

He shrugged as his hand grabbed the shoulder strap to his backpack. "You, of course. But you won't give it up."

Lita rolled her eyes as she marched up the stairs, her long legs carrying her quickly. "I said it once Jason and I will say it again," Lita turned as she got to the door, surprised to him directly behind her, " .Alone." Pulling the heavy doors open enough for her to squeeze through, Lita made sure to hold the handle as she pulled it shut behind her. She sighed once again. Jason had made it known that he wanted to see how many girls would fall into his bed before High School was over.

For some reason, during Junior year, he had made it a point to go after her-a point she never understood. New girl perhaps? Dragging her tired legs to her locker, Lita leaned against it, a welcome comfort from all the noise going on around her. It was then she heard it: The voice that had interrupted multiple dreams over her summer vacation. Opening her eyes, Lita searched the crowded halls. Like a moth to a light, her emerald eyes settled on her Biology teacher, Mr. Nathaniel Meyers.

Every girl in school vied to be in his classes-even girls who were unable to be in Biology. Lita couldn't deny that he put the male population to shame with his looks. His dark chocolate brown hair was left a little long-but not feminine. His dark blue, starry eyes could hold you captive, even during the boring biology lectures. His long legs, always wrapped perfectly in dark jeans or dress pants, only made your eyes travel up and down. Unlike Jason, Nathaniel Meyers *WAS* the epitome of every woman's fantasy.

He stood over her 5'6 frame easily by a good 8 or so inches. She estimated he had to be at least 6'2 or 6'3. His chocolate brown hair was longer then she normally liked but he pulled it off. It had the shaggy appearance, but still kept professional. His long legs were encompassed in dark washed jeans today, and his sculpted chest was covered by a black polo shirt. She looked down quickly and noticed he still had on semi-dress shoes. All in all, he looked like he belonged in a Ralph Lauren AD and not as her biology teacher.

He was currently talking-well, flirting- with her homeroom teacher for this year, Ms Kathleen Johnson. Lita couldn't deny how good they looked as a couple, and by the looks of it, they were. Lita was removed from her wonderings at the sound of Ms Johnson's airy laugh. Rolling her eyes, she turned back towards her locker. The sound of the bell had everyone scrambling. Lita cursed as the zipper refused to move-locking in her much needed books.

"You stupid thing! Open!"

"Need help Ms Kino?"

Lita felt the shiver run down her spin at the sound of his deep voice. She turned and stared directly into the chest of Mr. Meyers. It was a rare sight when she wasn't looking people directly in the face. Glancing up, Lita blanched a little.

"Uhh, yeah. My zipper got stuck." Lita mentally slapped herself. 'Way to sound intelligent, idiot.'

He smiled gently and reached out for her bag. Examining it for a short second, he pulled.

"Thank you Mr Meyers." Lita gave a half smile-still too nervous around him for anything else.

"Any time Lita. You have Ms Johnson for homeroom this year, correct?"

Lita cocked her head to the side, "How do you know my schedule?"

"I happened to see her roster this morning."

Lifting one perfectly shaped auburn brow, Lita could only nod.

He smiled again, "Let her know I kept you. She writes too many detentions, even on the first day."

Nodding her head in understanding once again, Lita grabbed her book and shoved the rest in her locker, "Thank you again Mr. Meyers."

"You're welcome Lita. I'll see you in 5th period today." With that, he turned and walked down the opposite end of the hallway.

"5th period? Did he memorize my schedule or what?" When the second bell rang, Lita cursed and hurried down the hallway.

* * *

Nathaniel stretched as he entered his new classroom. He grinned as he saw most of the boys from the basketball team standing in the back. Majority of the girls hovered near the front, hoping their first day would bring about social gathering, compared to actual classwork.

His eyes traveled over each of the students, searching for a particular auburn hair color that always seemed to stand out the most. He smiled when he saw her sitting by herself towards the backdoor.

He had met Lita Kino last year when she had transferred from another school. She was bright, but seemed to keep to herself. Most of the boys tried to gather her attention but she either ignored it or didn't notice. That intrigued him. Well, he couldn't lie to himself, what intrigued him more was the woman she was becoming.

Long, lean legs poked out of the mandatory black pleated skirt uniform. Her slim waist was defined perfectly by the pristine white shirt she wore tucked in. He knew within a few years that her figure, if not already, would be the envy of every woman and the lust of every man. She truly fit the "hour glass figure"-even at only being 17-her age he had overheard her say during a class discussion. He couldn't help but admit that he looked forward to seeing the type of woman she would become. He always had the opportunity to admire her swan like neck-as she wore her mass of auburn hair up in a high pony tail.

He was too honest of a man to not say how many times he wished to run his fingers through it. Her emerald eyes had always captured him the most though. They were such a unique green-always snapping this way or that. As if she was afraid to stare too long at something. He knew it was wrong to think about a student in such a way. But, regardless of what he tried, his mind traveled back to Lita Kino all throughout the summer.

He shook his head when the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Everyone take your seats. Your names are placed on the cards on top of the desk."

The groans of the girls could be heard, as the boys pushed and shoved each other in a joking manner, their sneakers squeaking on the floor.

Nathaniel watched Lita approach, eyeing the different placement cards, trying to find her name. She frowned when she saw it directly in front.

Nathaniel hid his grin as he turned to the board writing the date, "Today, we will be going over the syllabus and what I expect out of each of you. This is your senior year-make it count everyone."

His grin only grew at the multiple amount of echoing groans. He was going to enjoy this year.

* * *

**One month later**

Nathaniel Meyers rubbed each of his temples for the tenth time since class started. The girls in his class were giving him a headache with their excessive comments and outbursts. He swore under his breath as he paused his marker on the board, another student 'eww'ed' at the experiment they were performing.

He closed his midnight blue eyes and counted to ten. When he turned towards his class he glanced around noticing the cheerleaders, Jessica and Becky, were standing away from the frog on the counter-cutting knives in hand as they both held fingers over their noses, whispering loudly.

The high pitch voice of Jessica boomed over the classroom, "Mr Meyers, this can't be legal!"

He heaved silently-his cheeks puffing out in agitation. "Jessica, I assure you, it is. This is part of biology. If you wish to be excused from this assignment I can offer an alternative." He was barely done with his sentence before Jessica and Becky both tossed their cutting knives on the table, took off their goggles, tossing those as well, and marched up to him.

"Anything else will do!" He wondered if they thought their squeaking was attractive, as he sighed and moved back to his desk, shuffling through papers.

Handing them each a packet, he crossed his arms over his expansive chest, "I expect this by tomorrow."

They both produced a pout that would normally have the teenage boys in their class swooning, as they looked over the thick packet. Becky dared to ask him the question, "Mr Meyers," she batted her golden eyes at him and stuck at her chest, "This all needs to be done by tomorrow?"

Nathaniel, schooled in keeping his eyes focused, simply nodded. "Yes ladies, now return to your seats."

He looked up in time to see Lita rolling her eyes at Jessica and Becky. He grinned in response.

Lita had remained relatively quiet once again throughout his class-speaking only when called upon. Watching her go back to her assignment, he wondered if there was something going on at home that turned her into such a recluse. Her grades were slipping this year-compared to last. He didn't know why he decided to investigate them-or at least he tried to tell himself he didn't know. But he did.

He knew he was becoming more fascinated by her quiet demeanor each day she showed up for class and today was no different. He knew she was too young to be thought about in the ways his mind would most of the time travel. She couldn't be more then 17. A child. He really did need to get his mind off of her.

When the bell rang, he swore it was as if God answered his prayer.

* * *

Lita shoved her backpack in her locker-its thickness making it difficult to do. She huffed in frustration and then moved to slam it shut. When it bounced back open-she heard herself give a small shrill.

Today was not her day. She ended up waking up late-thus making her late for her homeroom class. This resulted in a lecture about tardiness from her teacher, Ms Johnson. The lecture forced her to be late for her second period class-math-which resulted in detention from the angry old coot who refused to retire. Third period English presented a "pop quiz" that Lita felt was unfair-as they had yet to read that particular part of the book. Fourth period-her favorite, Home Ec, had her burning a patch of cookies for the first time in her life. She had been fuming over her detention and forgot to set the timer.

Lita sighed as she shoved her shoulder against the locker for the final time-hoping it would stay shut. Slamming her lock on, she dusted her hands off. Then, realization dawned on her, "Ahh dammit! My lunch!" She twisted her combo code on her lock and moved back when her backpack fell straight to the floor.

"This is not my freakin day!"

"Having a bad day Ms Kino?"

Lita turned sharply towards the handsome voice and frowned when she had to glance up into the midnight blue eyes of her biology teacher, Mr Meyers.

"If you must know, yes, I am."

She averted her eyes as she crouched down to grab her backpack. Unzipping the front, she grabbed a brown sac that seemed smooched. She couldn't stop the sigh escaping her lips as she inspected the damage. While the sandwich had been—sandwiched—it was still edible. She shrugged.

Standing up, she shoved her backpack back inside her locker while eyeing her teacher. He really was a handsome man. She gave off an irritated sound when she realized he asked her something and she had yet to respond,

"I'm sorry Mr Meyers, what was that?"

His lips gave way to a knowing smirk as he repeated, "I said, Ms Kino," he seemed to punctuate every sound, "thank goodness it's the end of the day then, and that I need to speak with you about your last test. Do you have a few moments before you leave?"

Lita looked hopelessly at her lunch, "Can I eat my lunch in the classroom? I wasn't able to eat at lunch."

"Go for it."

She nodded her head, "Alright, lead the way Mr Meyers."

He moved away from the lockers and led her down the deserted hallway to his empty classroom. She rolled her eyes at his gentleman ways when he held the door open for her.

She took a seat at the table in the front row and pulled out her sandwich. She took a bite before he had a chance to speak as he took a seat behind his desk.

"I've noticed Ms Kino that your grades have been slipping. I took it upon myself to have a discussion with your other teachers, and have learned that my class isn't the only one suffering."

Lita swallowed her bite as her emerald eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Why did you feel the need to do that Mr Meyers?"

Nathaniel narrowed his own eyes at her. She really was a frustrating, but a brilliant young woman. She rarely spoke to anyone during his class-in fact, the only time she did was during group projects. He appreciated that-compared to the monumental amounts of "Jessicas" and "Beckys" that were scattered throughout each of his classes. He truly did admire Lita and wanted to make sure she did the best she could.

Though, as his eyes took her in again, he realized that his admiration didn't and couldn't stop exactly there. It should have. But he was too honest of a man to say otherwise.

He heard snapping and shook his head as he saw her emerald eyes glare at him in annoyance. He simply smiled, "I apologize, I didn't sleep well last night Ms Kino. My mind has been wandering all day. But, to answer your question, I did that because you were one of my top students last year. When amazing grades slip-I notice." He leaned his elbows on his desk, "Has something been bothering you? Something at school or home?"

Lita bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "Nothing out of the norm. Thank you for bringing this to my attention though. I will put more effort into my studies."

Nathaniel raised an inquisitive brow in her direction, not satisfied with her response.

"Actually Ms Kino. I have taken it upon myself, like stated before, to speak to all your teachers and we have come to a way to help you."

Lita's brow furrowed, "To help me? How?"

Nathaniel couldn't help but smile-he had a feeling he would be enjoying this, "I've decided to step forward and be your personal tutor."

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter...again. hahaha

I hope you all enjoyed this one more! Let me know! Reviews! Opinions! Thoughts! I like them all!

-LAla


	2. Chapter 2

Hello one and all!

I have decided to update Jailbait as well. You will notice some sections from the older version-and a few things have changed as well. This story wont be dragged out as long as my others, but I hope you all enjoy it the same. =)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**  
**With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey**  
**She acts like summer and walks like rain**  
**Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey**  
**Since the return from her stay on the moon**  
**She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey**

* * *

He didn't think he would ever see someone's eyes widen as much as hers did in that instant. "My personal tutor? Why?"

He leaned back in his chair, stretching his long legs out to the side of the desk and crossing them at the ankles. "Because, you need it. I was told that you've been applying to Culinary Schools. They look at these grades Lita. You need the best on your transcripts. I want to make sure you can accomplish your dreams, or goals, or whatever it is you wish to do."

She raised a perfectly shaped auburn brow, her face giving off a 'yea right' look. He sighed in annoyance. "I'm being honest with you Lita. Now, where would you like to meet for our sessions? Here?"

She shook her head, "I'm here enough as it is."

"Alright," he opened his hands, "I'm open to suggestions then."

She tapped her chin, and Nathaniel realized that small gesture had his eyes zoning in on her lips. He brought his eyes back up when she hummed.

"How about the Library?"

"No can do. I forgot to mention. I can teach from 6-8pm Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. The school is closed by then."

Lita sighed in annoyance—"Fine! What about my place?"

Nathaniel's starry blue eyes widened, "Would your parents be okay with that?"

Lita's face seemed to take on a deep look of sadness, "Yeah, they'll be perfectly fine with that."

He seemed to nod, "Alright. I'll be over tonight for our first lesson." He slid a pad of paper towards the edge of his desk-"write down your address for me."

When she stood, she tossed the remaining half of her sandwich in the trash and bent over to scribble her address down. Nathaniel felt his eyes wonder down, the white blouse stretching over her larger bust and he felt himself swallow softly.

* * *

Lita looked around her small one bedroom apartment, making sure everything was in order. Neat.

She glared at the cookies she made and decided to re-stack them, just to keep her hands busy until he arrived.

She sighed again. Why was he doing this to her? If he bothered to look at her history, he would see that her grades would pick back up again within the next month. She just couldn't help but feel rather depressed right before the Holiday seasons started.

She left the cookies and sat down on her dark brown sofa. The beginning of October was the time she noticed she became depressed. It lead to the Holiday she dreaded the most; Christmas.

Christmas was always a difficult time for her. She just couldn't stop thinking about that fateful call. Hearing herself scream in agony at the loss of both her parents.

Lita closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill over.

They had tried to rush home to be with her for Christmas; her stubborn 13 year old self begging them to keep their promise-regardless of how bad the roads were. Then, her beloved uncle who took her in, died two years later; A heart attack. She placed her arm over her eyes-trying to drown out the memories

She was thankful for the knock on her door, indicating that her biology teacher had arrived. She stared at the wall for a few seconds before rising and making her way to the door.

When she opened it, her eyes widened at his beauty. He still donned the same dark wash jeans, only this time he had on a long sleeve button up shirt. Its blue only intensifying his eyes. "Hello Ms Kino."

Lita shook her head to rid herself of any thoughts and opened the door wider, "Hey Mr Meyers, please, come in."

When he entered, Lita realized how small her 800 square foot apartment was. When it was just her, it seemed almost too big-that's why she had her parent's house sold. That's why she even sold her uncle's house. But with him, it truly felt tiny.

She noticed his confused expression as he looked around. "Where are your parents Lita? I expected them here."

Lita cocked her head to the side, wondering if his question was real-is that why he accepted coming over? Lita mentally slapped herself. She had acted like they would be here. No wonder he was confused.

"No Mr Meyers-I thought you knew?"

His midnight eyes seemed to stare, confusion evident. "Know what?"

She sighed as she walked over to her couch and sat down; pulling out her biology book to busy herself.

"I'm emancipated. My parents passed a few years ago."

Instead of the look of sympathy she normally received, when Lita looked up she saw one of empathy.

"I'm sorry Lita-I didn't know."

She shrugged it off. It was easier to do that now. "It's alright. I just thought you knew. Will it be a problem?"

Nathaniel looked around the apartment, his eyes landing on what he assumed was her bedroom door-staring at it for a few seconds longer, he turned back towards her, "Nope. Why don't we get started?"

* * *

**One month later**

Lita tapped her nails in annoyance on the desk. The other students in the class were still working with their cylinders and chemicals as Lita eyed the clock, her eyes rolling as it ticked by slowly. She moved her eyes towards the front and eyed Nathaniel.

She couldn't help but admire how his black slacks accentuated his long legs and how his long sleeve white shirt appeared secure by the black vest—she stopped herself.

He had been tutoring her for the past four weeks now, and she had begun to watch him more closely; admiring how he talked. How he held himself. Even how he stayed on task, regardless of how much her mind wandered. She wondered if his control covered every aspect of his life. A slow smile graced her lips as she thought about things that would make him loose control.

She shook her head. Those thoughts we're not appropriate and, if she did her best to remind herself, were illegal. She nibbled on the end of her pencil as she contemplated some more.

She jumped when the bell rang, the pencil dropping to the desk then rolling to the floor.

"Alright class, remember, we have a test tomorrow." A few groans resounded around the class and Nathaniel found he couldn't stop the smile. He glanced up and caught sight of Lita. She had left her coat home today-opting just for the mandatory white blouse and black pleated skirt. His eyes diverted to the windows and watched the Seattle rain hit against the glass. He wondered if she had a ride home or if she just walked.

She exited the class before he could even ask.

* * *

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, the stares she was receiving from the men that passed her were enough to make her keep her head down-instead of pounding them in the face with her fist.

Could they not tell she was a student from the high school? Why would men old enough to be her father-heck, old enough to be her grandfather-gawk at her in such a way.

She stepped in a puddle and cursed lightly.

She turned slightly when a silver sports car pulled up next to the curb, it's tinted windows rolled down revealing Nath-Mr. Meyers, she frowned. "Lita, hop in. I'll give you a ride."

"It's alright Mr Meyers-really. My house is just a few blocks from here."

He seemed to glare in annoyance as he put his car in park. "Lita, I will not ask again. Come on. Don't be an idiot. It's raining and you're still five blocks from your apartment."

Lita looked around and then nodded, jogging to the passenger side of the car. Sliding in, she shivered at the sudden warmth.

"Thank you." She brought her hands to the heaters and sighed.

Nathaniel could only nod as he pulled away from the curb. "Forget your jacket today?"

Lita could only nod as she rubbed her hands together.

After a few minutes she looked around, "Nice car—what kind is this?"

Nathaniel chuckled, something deep and earthly as he shifted gears, "It's a BMW 640i coupe."

Lita whistled, her head nodding as if impressed. He laughed, "You have no idea what I just said, huh?"

She grinned ear to ear, "Nope! But it sounded expensive."

He chuckled again as he turned down her street. "How about we go ahead and start your tutoring session now?"

Lita bit her bottom lip—"It's Wednesday, but alright. If you don't mind, I need to eat first. I forgot my lunch today too."

He pulled into the parking garage as he glanced at her—finally allowing himself to notice her current state. He found he had to look away quickly, as his pants began feeling too tight. "Sure. How about we order some pizza-my treat?"

"That sounds good. Careful though, I do eat a lot."

When they pulled into an empty spot Nathaniel turned towards her, grinning, "Where do you put it?"

Her ability to be more relaxed around him during their month tutoring session, had Lita laughing as she excited his car.

* * *

Lita unlocked her apartment door, as her hair still dripped with the excessive water.

She shivered as she ran to her thermostat, hoping to warm up her apartment quickly.

She placed her hands on her hips as she turned towards her teacher. "Do you need anything before—" Lita frozen when she caught sight of Nathaniel. His midnight blue eyes were darkened-almost black-as he stared at her. His eyes roamed over her body-unashamed.

Lita knew that look all too well. He didn't appear fazed that she caught him, nor was he apologetic as he closed the door behind him.

She couldn't move when his long legs took the few steps needed to be standing in front of her and she caught her breath when his hands created a feather touch along her forearms. She wanted to say something, but feared that if she did, she would awake from the dream she currently found herself in.

Nathaniel had no idea what had come over him. Seeing her as she was just seemed to draw her to him. He felt his legs move towards her. Felt his hands gently caress her arms, then, without thinking, he brought his hands up to cup her face and then in one smooth motion his lips collided with hers.

Lita gasped when his lips touched hers in a sweet, yet sensual way. She brought her hands up, though positioned them in the air, unsure where to put them as his lips moved skillfully over hers. When she felt his tongue run across her lips, she opened her mouth for him.

Nathaniel groaned when he heard the soft moans escape her when his tongue took over her mouth-dominating it and her. With her completely enraptured with his kisses, his hands began to roam. At first he was content with his fingers digging into her hips, pulling her flush up against him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop just there-as his hand pulled on her shirt, pulling it from the band of her skirt. When it was free, his hands slipped beneath and touched, skin to skin.

Lita couldn't keep up as his kisses moved from her mouth to her neck then back again-she felt like she was drowning in them. She felt his warm hands against her much colder stomach and sucked in a breath. She felt him slowly move them back-towards her couch. When the back of her knees hit the sofa, they both tumbled down.

Their kisses became more passionate as Nathaniel's hands slid up her body, moving her shirt up as he went-he stopped short, just as his fingers touched the bottom of her bra. His mouth broke from hers and he grinned when she whimpered at the loss of contact. He pulled her up gently and before Lita could even think, he had pulled her blouse up and over her head. Her cheeks turned scarlet as she watched his eyes feast on what was displayed before him

The cold air touched her skin-almost like a shock to her system and when his mouth descended to her collar bone and began working its way down to the small valley between her breasts, Lita realized what they were doing.

"oh my god!" She shoved as hard as possible, while at the same time pulling herself away from him. Her antics landed her on to the floor and her teacher—her emerald eyes widened, "oh god, my teacher!" was shoved to the opposite end of the couch.

The apartment was filled with only heavy breathing as Lita refused to make eye contact.

"Lita.."

Lita could only shake her head at the plea coming from Nathaniel. She brought her arms up to quickly try and salvage some dignity.

"Lita, look at me." Her eyes hardened at his authoritative tone

She looked up and wished she hadn't. He seemed to be in physical pain and her eyes wandered down only to shoot right back up to his again.

She snapped at him "What?"

Nathaniel sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "First, here." He grabbed the blanket sitting on the loveseat next to him and tossed it in her direction. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself quickly.

"I did not mean to.."

"Did not mean to what? Kiss me? Touch me? Undress me?!"

He seemed to stop; his hands balled into fists as he took a few deep, and much needed breathe, trying to calm himself.

"Mr Meyers, I think you should leave.." Lita's emerald eyes flashed, but she refused to make eye contact, "Now."

"Lita, allow me to apologize." He moved closer to her but stopped when she shook her head and stood, the blanket held tight around her. Her long legs seemed shaky, but she moved to the door and opened it.

Nathaniel knew not to push the matter and stood as well. He noticed she shrunk back as he came near.

"Lita, I am sorry. What I did was inexcusable."

"Good night Mr Meyers."

Nathaniel sighed as he stepped out-barely a foot out and the single oak door was slammed on his heels.

He could only shake his head as he made his way back to the parking garage. He knew he should feel guilty, but all he could remember was the soft give of her body-"Dammit!" he ran his hands through his hair as more curses flew from his lips.

He realized that he took advantage of the situation and there was a good chance she'd report him, though he had a feeling she wouldn't. He slid into his car and gripped the steering wheel. Closing his eyes, he vividly saw each piece of her. His eyes flew open, "I'm going to hell for sure." He put the keys in the ignition and raced out of the parking garage as if the hounds of hell were after him.

* * *

Lita watched through the peephole as he walked away. When he was out of sight, she slid down the door until her butt hit the floor.

She brought her hand to her lips, touching them, "What the hell happened?"

She looked over at her rumpled couch and blushed. "Mr Meyers kissed me…touched me.." She shivered at the memory-and realized that while she should have felt disgusted, she didn't.

Slamming the back of her head against the door, she stood back up and picked up her still wet blouse. Eyeing it, she walked towards a closet in the hallway. Opening the doors revealed a double stacked washer and dryer. Tossing the white blouse in the washer, Lita slammed the lid shut, as if it would help erase some of the memories.

She looked at the clock and sighed. Walking into her room she grabbed her pajamas from under the pillow and changed quickly. Looking at herself in the mirrors that covered her closet doors, she wondered what he saw in her. Not happy with what she saw, Lita could only grumble. "Maybe he thought I'd be an easy lay."

Walking back out to the kitchen, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Yes, hi, Its Lita Kino…mmmhmm" she listened to the other end, "Yep, a #3 and two orders of veggie egg rolls with sweet and sour sauce. Thanks Lee. Ohh, and don't forget the cookies."

* * *

Nathaniel slammed his door shut. He had been irritated all day-especially when Lita hadn't bothered to show up for class. He couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't nervous. Every time he had heard shoes walk by his classroom he was expecting the Police or at the very least the Principle to come asking to speak to him privately.

He turned the ignition on and wondered if he should chance it and swing by her apartment. He gripped the steering wheel. "No. Give her another day." He nodded his head and put the car in reverse.

* * *

Friday morning was too cold for Lita as she made her trek to school. She had called in sick yesterday-needing to think. She still couldn't believe that Mr Meyers had kissed her, and with such passion. She rubbed her hands together as they shook at the memory-though she tried to trick herself into thinking it was cold. Her heart still raced if she thought about it too much. She knew he was probably freaking out by now-wondering if she was or had turned him in. She knew she wouldn't. What he did was illegal-but, she shook her auburn head, it had _felt _right.

When she had woken up yesterday, after only two hours of sleep, she knew she couldn't function through the day. She knew even more that she wouldn't be able to sit through his class. No, she had already decided that she would switch to another teacher.

Reaching the school campus, Lita made a bee-line to the front office.

Entering, Lita removed her gloves and walked towards the office secretary.

"I'm here to see Mrs Joans. I made an appointment with her yesterday."

The blonde secretary looked up, "Are you Ms Kino?"

Lita nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She motioned her hands to the seats situated behind Lita, "Have a seat; she will be with you shortly, okay?"

Lita tossed her backpack on the empty chair beside her and slouched down. She hoped this would work. If not, she would have another six months in Mr Meyers class.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this one! Don't worry, there is more to come! Their relationship will develop a tad differently, compared to the other version. Expect more tutoring time!

~LAla

спасибо! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! So, after a satisfying dinner, and exhausting day at work, I decided to come home and give you all this!

=)

I had been contemplating where exactly I should take this story. I re-read the "updated version" and realized while I still liked certain parts-I wanted to take it a slightly different direction.

While I *SUCK* at explaining where this story takes place, I will put it here. As mentioned in the previous chapter, this story takes place in Seattle Washington.

I'm American. When I think of most stories, I put them in places I am familiar with. (I've been to Seattle's airport 6 times..haha)

I will probably be focusing in other areas-in regards to different stories, but for this particular one-its Seattle. RAIN!

I love rain. I wish we received more rain here, in California. But alas, it doesn't happen.

Anyways, on to the story now! You will notice I kept a portion from my previous one. Hope you all like it.

Ohh and I LOVE reading your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3

She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound

But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothings gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah

* * *

Mrs Joans was a lovely woman in Lita's eyes, in fact, she wished she looked like her.

Sophisticated. Put together. Golden brown hair cut in a perfect long a-line style.

Lita wished she could pull off the gray pencil skirt and dark blue silk blouse look. She even eyed the heels that peeked out from beneath the clear desk. She shook her head.

Nope, not heels.

She smiled at Lita, "Lita, how have you been?"

Lita smiled back, "I'm alright Mrs. Joans. I just felt like a change and wanted to see if I could move my schedule around a bit."

One of her perfectly shaped golden brown brows lifted, "Is it because of…." She trailed off. Even after the year she had known her, Lita knew that Mrs. Joans hated mentioning the death of her parents. Lita sighed, "Kind of. I think I just need a change. What do you have available?"

Lita watched her perfectly manicured hands sweep over the keyboard. "I can move your math to 5th period and your Biology to 2nd. Would that work?"

Lita bit her bottom lip, "Would my teachers stay the same?"

More typing and Mrs. Joans nodded, "Yep. The only teachers I have available right now for Biology is Mr. Meyers, and for Math—" She glanced back at her computer, "All I have is Mrs. Robinson. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. You know, let me think about this and I'll get back to you. Maybe its just the weather that's bringing me down."

Mrs. Joans smiled and Lita wished she could look as sweet, "That sounds like a good idea."

Lita stood and then thought for a moment. Biting her bottom lip again, a habit she had aquired, she chanced it, "Hey Mrs. Joans?"

Lita waited until she looked up from writing the hall pass.

"Yes, Lita?"

"I was wondering. I know Mr. Meyers has been tutoring me lately, but I was thinking that maybe a peer would be more beneficial to me."

The confused expression softened," Are you looking for a different way of teaching?"

Lita swung her backpack over her shoulder, "Yeah. I think I'm just looking for change overall—ya know?"

Mrs. Joans sat back and glanced at her screen. Nodding her head she leaned forward and began typing away. Within a moment she smiled, "I do have a tutor available on Mondays and Wednesdays, right after school. The session goes from 3 to 5. Would that be okay?"

Lita felt like shouting "yes' but schooled her expression to remain calm, "That sounds good actually. Where and who should I meet?"

"You will be meeting in the library with our top student, a Ms Ami Anderson."

* * *

Lita took a much needed breath as she glanced down the hall towards her fifth period classroom. She couldn't help but wonder if Mr. Meyers would pretend it didn't happen or if he would be acting differently towards her. Glaring at her hands that seemed to shake in nervousness, Lita slammed her locker shut and moved slowly through the hall.

The bell wouldn't be ringing for another two minutes, as Lita leaned up against the wall on the opposite side of the door. She glanced at the red pattern on the floor-indicating that the door, if opened, would probably smack directly into her. She shifted her foot.

When said door opened half-way, Lita dared a glance up through the small, rectangle window.

"Jessica, Becky, please make sure you show up for a test day. I won't always make exceptions like this."

Lita rolled her eyes as Jessica flipped her long, bottled bleach blonde hair, over her shoulder, "I know Mr. Meyers. It's a testament to you and how amazing you are!"

Lita could barely see Becky, but heard an equally airy agreement. "

Both girls giggled as Mr. Meyers stated a quick goodbye, and Lita found her eyes following Jessica and Becky as they made their way down the hallway, 'Class was starting soon. Where were they going?'

"Lita."

Lita felt her spine snap at the voice that seemed all too close for comfort.

She turned and saw that Nath-Mr. Meyers was propping the door open with a foot, his body turned towards her. She hated herself and her weakness, but she couldn't look him directly in the eye as she returned a simple greeting, "Mr. Meyers."

"I was worried about you."

That had her eyes snapping up. Lita took in his appearance and noticed he had bothered to shave this morning. His hair seemed a little more shaggy than normal. She remembered back to his kisses. His touches. She felt her body begin to respond and her cheeks warm.

Squishing that down, Lita turned to her best weapon; Anger.

"You were worried about me or you were worried about the situation?"

She watched his starry blue eyes narrow. His hand rubbed his face as he glanced around the hall. Before he could speak, the bell rang.

Lita swore she heard him curse under his breath. He moved back inside the classroom. Lita couldn't help but lean against the cool wall. Closing her eyes, her mind envisioned what happened only two nights prior. The second bell woke her from her thoughts as she looked around the now deserted hallway. Swallowing heavily, Lita placed her hand on the knob and walked into the classroom.

Nathan- Mr. Meyers was leaning against his desk taking roll as Lita made her way to her assigned seat. His eyes caught hers as sat down, "Ahhh Ms Kino, better late than never."

Lita nodded, "Sorry Mr. Meyers."

He looked up once again, his eyes moving from her to the rest of the classroom.

"My student teacher should be here soon. We will be watching a documentary on cells. I want you all to take detailed notes. The student teacher has created a short quiz to take once the movie is over with. It will be open book."

As if on que, the door opened and in walked a young man with glasses, a DVD in his hand. "Sorry about that Mr. Meyers."

Nathaniel waved him off, "Not a problem. Go ahead and set up."

Lita plopped her notepad on the desk as Mr. Meyers spoke again, " Ms. Kino, since you missed the test yesterday, and I've allowed those who missed it to take it. Please follow me and I will you take your test take test in my office."

Lita stared wide eyed, unsure how to tell him 'no' without giving anything anyway. Unable to find an appropriate way to say it, Lita sighed and grabbed her bag.

"Thank you Mr. Meyers. Will I be excused from the documentary quiz?"

Nathaniel grabbed the extra copy of the test from his desk, "Yes. It will count as extra credit."

Lita nodded her head from her seat, ignoring the oddly placed jealous looks from the girls situated around her. Sure, she knew plenty of the girls in her class flirted with him, but for them to be jealous of her? Lita rolled her eyes, "Alright."

Lita stood as Mr. Meyers motioned for Lita to follow him as the student teacher turned the lights off and started the movie.

Lita could feel her heart pounding as she entered his small office-placed conveniently across the hall and with no windows. She swore the click of the door sounded like the guillotine had just been released. She turned sharply and almost fell backwards when she ran directly into his hard chest. She gasped when his arms wrapped around her, securing her.

They stood like that for a few moments and Lita swore she could hear the steady beat of his heart. 'Damn him! He doesn't even feel nervous!'

When the moment dragged on longer then she thought was appropriate she dared to look up, her retort quickly fading from her lips as she took in how he was looking at her.

His midnight blue eyes darkened as they took her in and before she could push away, his lips collided with hers. Lita's emerald eyes widened in shock as his lips moved sensually over hers-again. When his tongue slid across her lips, begging for entrance, she realized she couldn't deny him and opened for him. The calm slow movements vanished as he ravaged her mouth like a man who was starved.

Nathaniel couldn't seem to get enough of her sweet taste. He heard himself moan as he changed the angle of the kiss, allowing for even more movement as his hands reached up to grasp her head. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't seem to find a reason to stop. Her soft moans and gasps were enough to fuel him on as he pushed her gently back against his desk and smiled when she went willingly. He lifted her roughly so she sat on his desk and then, without hesitation, grabbed her thighs over her skirt to wrap her long legs around him.

He knew he should have stopped but he couldn't find the will power to do so. He let go of her lips to allow them to breath, but his mouth latched on to neck-and his body responded to her sighs and moans.

He slid his hands on her bare legs and began pushing the skirt up. He heard a soft, "No" and stopped his hands-but his mouth continued.

Lita thought they were going to set his office on fire but didn't have the power to stop the assault he had on each of her senses. She wondered if they would continue-if he would take her right there on his desk. That thought she realized should have repulsed her-but in reality it only fueled the passion that flowed through her body.

She felt her legs tighten around his body, pulling him closer when the blaring of the phone was like a bucket of water. Lita gasped and felt like the events were repeating themselves as she shoved him as hard as she could away from her.

They both stared at each other, breathing heavily, ignoring the phone. At its 6th ring, Nathaniel walked over and picked it up, trying hard to mask his voice, "Hello?"

Lita moved off his desk and did her best to fix her skirt and tangled hair. The small mirror on the wall showed proof of their intense kissing and Lita gasped at her red lips. She moved closer and saw the love bites along her neck. If she didn't know any better, she thought there would be a hickey there by evening. She scrubbed and turned when the phone clicked down.

"Well.." His voice trailed off as he shoved his hands in his front pockets, a look of guilt showed on his face. "That wasn't what I was expecting Lita.."

Lita could only nod, "I..I think I should leave."

She turned but felt his hands clasp her arm again. "No, we need to discuss whats going on between us Lita." At her heated glare, Nathaniel changed his tune, "Please.."

Lita pulled her arm from his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. Speak."

His eyes narrowed but he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His voice was low but clear, "I'm attracted to you Lita. I can't deny that." He noticed her posture change from one of annoyance to one of uncertainty. "I don't know whats going on here—I just know that when I kiss you, I can't stop. They consume me."

"Mr. Meyers….I.." Lita swallowed.

"I don't know what I'm asking from you Lita—I don't even know what I'm saying myself."

"Are you asking…" she paused, "Are you saying that you and me.." she moved her hands around, unsure how to finish.

"I don't have a damn clue what I'm asking."

Lita watched him move back behind his desk, his movements stiff.

When he sat down he placed his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths.

"Lita, I.."

The knock on the door stopped all conversation, as Lita turned in horror.

Nathaniel spoke, "Yes?"

"Mr. Meyers? You asked me to swing by and take my test."

Lita turned sharply towards Nathaniel, her body shaking as Jason's voice seemed to penetrate through the door. Lita grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder. Opening the door she turned quickly, "Thank you for allowing me to take the test Mr. Meyers." Turning towards Jason, Lita gave him her heated glare, and moved out of the office.

* * *

Liking the new version more?

Reviews/thoughts/opinions! I adore them all!

~LAla


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I have been trying to see about writing more this weekend and so far so good!

This chapter is a tad shorter then the others- but I'm hoping this will be my shortest chapter.

I have decided I'm not going to take this story where its original version was going, but rather, change the direction. =)

I hope you all don't mind!

* * *

Chapter 4

Fall is here, hear the yell  
back to school, ring the bell  
brand new shoes, walking blues  
climb the fence, books and pens  
I can tell that we are gonna be friends  
I can tell that we are gonna be friends

* * *

Lita held on to the straps of her backpack as she walked home; her emerald eyes were scrunched in confusion, as she couldn't stop watching her feet take small steps.

'How did this happen?' Lita thought back to his office, not even 40 minutes ago. The two moments they shared together had been unexpected. Moments Lita realized she had a hard time understanding.

Looking up in time to side step a man hurrying down the street, Lita wondered out loud, "Why did he kiss me?"

"Who kissed you darling?"

Lita grimaced as Jason tossed his arm over her shoulders. Before she could swing his arm off, his hand tightened along her shoulder.

"Let go of me Jason."

He seemed to take pleasure in discomfort, something Lita placed in the back of her mind as her instincts kicked in.

"You said someone kissed you. Who?"

Her emerald eyes darkened, "None of your damn business. Now, remove your arm before I break it."

He seemed to think for a moment before taking a step away, his hands held up in surrender, "I like a feisty woman. Makes sex more interesting."

Lita rolled her eyes and increased her pace. "I have told you a million times. Leave me alone."

Jason's longer legs kept in time with Lita's as he shoved his hands in his front pockets.

"Why don't you tell me who got a taste of those cherry lips, and I'll leave you be."

Lita turned quickly, her fist ready to slam into his face. However, instead of meeting the flesh of his face, Lita felt her fist caught within his hand. Her eyes widened.

"Feisty indeed. " Lita felt the cold wall against her back as Jason pushed forward, "Try to hit me again Kino and I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

Before Lita could answer a store owner stepped out, "Hey, you okay young lady?"

Jason turned first, "She's fine."

The store owner narrowed his eyes, "I was asking her."

Lita gave a small smile, "Actually, he was just leaving, weren't you Jason?"

Lita watched the store owner take a step forward as Jason released her hand and turned away, "See ya at school Kino."

As Jason disappeared from view, Lita turned and gave the shop keeper her best smile, "Thanks."

He nodded, "Young girls have to be careful. Men always seem to try to take advantage of you."

Lita nodded. No truer words had been spoken in her opinion.

* * *

Monday morning came too soon, as Lita shook off her umbrella. Halloween was fast approaching, and with it the beginning of the winter weather season. Lita sighed as she entered the building, the warm air hitting her face like needles.

"I need to move somewhere warm and toasty."

"Are you Lita Kino?"

Lita jumped a good foot as the quiet voice spoke up beside her. Turning, she glanced down and looked confused at the ebony haired woman beside her.

"I am, and you are?"

The young woman pushed a pair of dark rimmed glances against her button nose. Her sapphire eyes seemed to glow with wisdom as she smiled slightly, "I am Ami Anderson. Mrs. Joans said that I would be tutoring you."

"Oh! I thought we had our first session at 3?"

Ami nodded as she fidgeted with her books. Lita wondered how someone so small could carry such a large load. Ami barely came to her shoulders; She was petite –almost fragile looking. Her short cropped hair made her appear pixie-like, though Lita felt like they could become friends when she saw the fire that seemed to creep behind those glasses.

"We do. I just prefer to meet before-hand. I was speaking to Mrs. Joans and she pointed you out. I wanted to introduce myself."

Lita nodded, not used to such kindness.

"Alright. Well hey, I gotta put my books away, but I look forward to your help and want to thank you ahead of time."

Ami nodded as the first bell rang, "Not a problem. I'll be at the library at 3."

With that Ami turned and promptly walked away.

Lita smiled as she noticed similar attributes that she and Ami seemed to share. Both seemed socially awkward. While Ami appeared to hide behind her books-she preferred to simply just disappear.

Lita glanced down the hallway Ami had traveled, "Maybe we can be friends? I haven't had a friend in such a long time." Sighing to herself, Lita looked at the clock on the wall and made a mad-dash to her homeroom.

* * *

Lita felt her stomach growl as she sat against the stone wall outside. In her rush to school this morning, she had left her lunch on the kitchen counter. She watched the rain drizzle down and closed her eyes, allowing the soft splashes of drops lull her into a comfort state.

It wasn't even ten minutes when the sound of foot-steps had Lita's eyes propping open.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Lita smiled, "No, not at all Ami. Whats up?"

She watched Ami once again fidget, her hands now holding only one book and a sack for lunch.

"I hope you don't find me rude but," She paused for a moment, "Well, I'm not good at socializing with people either."

Lita cracked a smile, "Yeah. Well hey, plop a squat."

Ami looked confused, but took the open seat next to her.

"Did you eat lunch already?"

Lita shook her head, "No. I forgot it today."

Lita watched the rain pick up, and the students run from one cover to the next before half a sandwich was shoved before her. Glancing to her side she saw Ami holding up the other half in her hand, "I insist."

"Thank you, but it's your lunch."

Ami simply continued to hold the sandwich and Lita realized it would probably be a losing battle.

"Thanks."

Ami nodded as she took a bite out of her half. The silence seemed to carry on, though Lita found she didn't mind. She hadn't had a friend in so long; hadn't sat next to someone without it being assigned. She smiled as she took another bite.

Neither seemed to mind the silence as it carried on. Within moments the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey, thanks for sharing. I'll re-pay you and bring us both lunch tomorrow!"

Ami shook her head, "You don't need to repay me."

Lita waved her hand, "Nonsense. I'll whip up my famous homemade baked twice mac and cheese. You'll love it!"

Ami seemed to think for a moment then nodded, "Alright. I have to go to class, but I'll see you at tutoring."

Lita stood and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

The prospect of having a friend was something foreign to Lita. She didn't realize how much she craved having what all others her age had-someone to chat with. Since the death of her parents, Lita found herself growing up faster than all the other kids. Thus, many didn't want to be around her.

She stopped her train of thought as she looked upon her 5th period door. She had done her best not think about him all weekend and all day. Though she failed, multiple times, she had done pretty well overall. Heck, she had even managed to avoid Jason all day.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Lita knew she had about another two minutes before the bell would even ring. Thinking about going back to her locker, Lita turned sharply and stumbled back as Mr. Meyers approached.

"Ms. Kino, I need to have a word with you."

Lita shook her head. She refused to go in his office again.

He seemed to catch on and opened the door to the classroom. Dragging the door stopper out, he left it open and went inside. Lita took a deep breath and followed.

"Yes, Mr. Meyers?"

She watched him run his fingers through his hair as he sat behind his desk; his movements seemed sure, but also stressed.

He spoke softly, "Lita, I wanted to apologize. I think we need to talk-but not here."

Lita found herself again shaking her head, "Mr. Meyers I don't think that's a good-"

"Ohh Nathaniel! I didn't realize you were with a student."

Lita turned towards the airy voice of her homeroom teacher, Ms. Johnston. Lita swore she heard a curse from under his breath but ignored it.

"Yes Cathy. But what I can help you with?"

Lita watched the unique exchange with interest.

"I wanted to know if we were still on for tonight?"

Well, that caught her attention.

Lita whipped her head towards her teacher, her emerald eyes hot in fury.

Tapping a finger on the desk in annoyance, Nathaniel nodded, "Yes, the PTA meeting should run smoothly. Thank you for volunteering with me."

The room seemed quiet until the bell rang, signaling that students would be piling in soon. Ms. Johnson gave a soft smile and left.

"Lita that is not how it looks."

Lita could only give a glare, "What you do doesn't concern me Mr. Meyers." Sitting down in her seat, Lita pulled out her notebook.

"Lita, please, we need to talk."

Before Lita could respond, the high pitched whines of Becky and Jessica entered the room, signaling that any further conversation would not be happening. Lita gave a grin at the small victory. 'Could she call it a victory?' Tapping her pencil against the desk, she turned to stare out the window, 'her eyes watching the rain pick up once again, 'ah hell, why not?'

* * *

Opinions? Thoughts? Reviews?

They are appreciated! I have read them all-I'm truly thankful for the encouraging words!

~LAla


End file.
